Gallavants Credits
Opening Logos * The Kruger Organisation Inc. * Jeffrey & Howard Kruger Present Opening Credits * "Gallavants®" * A Marvel Productions, Ltd. Film * Based on Characters Created by: Shasti Frigell O'Leary * Screenplay by: Jack Mendelsohn * From an Original Story by: Annie Shaw Marcus, Shasti Frigell O'Leary and Don Smith * Original Score Composed, Arranged and Conducted by: Stan Wietrzychowski * Songs by: Stan Wietrzychowski * Lyrics by: Don Smith * Creative Consultant: Annie Shaw Marcus * Production Design by: Shasti Frigell O'Leary * Executive Producers: Ralph Smith, Don Smith, Lee Gunther * Associate Producer: Peter Hazledine * Produced and Directed by: Art Vitello Ending Credits * Cast: ** Shando - Bob Lydiard ** Teetor - Vic Perrin ** Antonim - Peter Cullen ** Eegee - Joyce Gittlin ** Antik, Traw - Frank Welker ** Fice, Gokin - Fred Travalena ** Edil, Bok, Gauk - Barry Gordon ** Nesse - Diane Pershing ** Queen Mallikam - Jane Hamilton ** Galli - B.J. Ward ** Babags, Foli - Wendy Hoffman ** Kubo - Fred McGrath ** Azor - Charlie Callas ** Thunk (The Narrator) - Ken Sansom ** Koosh - Katie Leigh * Background Illustrations by: Ira Truek * Storyboards by: Holly Forsythe, Lonnie Lloyd, Hank Tucker, Wendell Washer * Background Color Design by: Dennis Venizelos * Sequence Directors: Gerry Chiniquy, John Gibbs, Dan Thompson * Storyboard Assistants: Rob LeDuca, Yung Shin * Production Manager: Barbara Donatelli * Animation Supervisor: Vince Davis * Film Editors: Joe Siracusa, Art Vitello, Don Smith * Music Editor: Joe Siracusa * Effects and Sound Editors: Mike DePatie, Bruce Elliott, Richard Gannon, Ron Fedele, Bob Gillis * Assistant Editors: Heather Elliott, Brad Gunther, Warren Taylor * Supervising Editor: Bob Gillis * Dialogue Director: Wally Burr * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Scott Brownley * Songs & Orchestrations Recording Engineer: Patrick McDonald * Ink & Paint: Nancy Bennett, Tasia Erickson, Myrna Gibbs, Britt Greko, Mary Ann Steward, Britt Van Dernagel * Camera: John Burton * Re-Recorded by: Glenn Glen Sound · Don Minkler, Lee Minkler, Bill Theilman * Dolby® Technical Representative: David Gray * Assistants to Mr. Gunther: Maddy Aaronson, Cathy Conte * Assistant to Mr. Smith: Diane Smith * Publicity by: David Mirisch Enterprises · David Mirisch, Jonelle Pintello * Animation Sequences Filmed by: TOEI Animation, Ltd. - Japan * Color by DeLuxe® * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Special Thank you to: David H. DePatie * Entire Film Shot on Location in Ganterville * Songs and Orchestrations © 1984 Mediafare Music Publishing, Inc. * All Gallavants characters, terms, names, and places are the trademarks of Gallavants, Inc. used under license by Mediafare Entertainment Corporation, Gallavants® is the registered trademark of Gallavants, Inc. * This film is protected by the laws governing copyrights both in the United States of America and throughout the world. The unauthorized duplication, reproduction, broadcast, and public or private exhibition of this film without the consent or authorization of the copyright owner is strictly prohibited. * M · Mediafare Entertainment Corporation © 1984 * SEC · A Shapiro Entertainment Corporation Release * "Gallavants®" Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Mediafare Entertainment Category:Allumination Filmworks Category:Celebrity Home Entertainment Category:Screen Media Ventures Category:Shapiro Entertainment Category:Rated G